Sharpe's League
by Blackadder VII
Summary: In an alternate universe, Napoleon his Empire under siege makes a deal with the forces of darkness. In response the British government turns to Major Richard Sharpe to lead a new generation of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. The wonderful cover image designed by BlueNeutrino!
1. Chapter 1

**Sharpe's League Prologue**

**Synopsis: In an alternate universe, Napoleon his Empire under siege makes a deal with the forces of darkness. In response the British government turns to Major Richard Sharpe to lead a new generation of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.**

**Foreword**

**This story isn't based in Sharpe's usual timeline and neither in the timeline of the movie version of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. It is based in the world described in Alan Moore's comic book series the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. An alternate universe where every fictional story is true, where King Arthur, Alice and Wonderland, Sherlock Holmes and even Harry Potter all exist in that one universe. Alan Moore did a brilliant job at collating these stories together and many others, into the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Be warned, in this story there are a lot of references to old school fiction books.**

**For Sharpe this adventure happens instead of the events of Sharpe's Regiment.**

Prologue

May 1813

Napoleon Bonaparte, first Emperor of France saw it all. Reading the latest dispatch from the Spanish border, Napoleon saw the Empire he had built was on the very edge of destruction. His troops were split up into forces, one fighting a new coalition of Russia, Prussia and Austria troops in Germany, the other being led by Marshal Soult on the retreat to the Pyrenees Mountains, the border between Spain and France. The dispatch was from Marshal Soult himself about a counter defence which Napoleon had very little hope in. General Wellington may have started off as a 'Sepoy General' but he had evolved into to a veritable thorn in his imperial backside.

Napoleon had no doubt what so ever he could mop the floor with the Viscount of Wellington. But going to Spain personally would give the Coalition in Germany enough time to fell his forces there, and vice versa. Napoleon crumpled the dispatch in one hand and threw it to the ground in disgust. The situation had become somewhat impossible, even for him. An Napoleon had done the impossible before, but this one seemed beyond him. There was hope from him yet, a mysterious stranger had made him an offer.

This mysterious stranger had powers, powers of a supernatural nature. An knowledge, knowledge that would change the tide for Napoleon. That stranger now was sitting opposite him, at his offices desk placed in the centre his study which lay at the heart of the Imperial Palace. The man sat patiently waiting for the Emperors attentions. The stranger was a complete opposite to the Emperor. He wore a long black cloak while Napoleon wore his white and blue uniform. The stranger had long greasy black hair with pale skin while Napoleon had dark skin that showed his Corsican heritage and short black hair.

It was only a few days ago that Napoleon had learned his name was Draculva, son of the mysterious Transylvanian Count, a Count that was known by very few in Europe as a Vampire lord, a being of great evil. Napoleon broke the silence between them, breaking the oppression within his dark study.

"You were right my friend, my choices are now few. I could fight, and with my current resources I would lose or I could try and make peace with the rest of Europe, both will result in the loss of my Empire. Or I could take you up on you offer and have a chance like no mortal in history has ever been given, domination of the entire world" said Napoleon mopping his brow in thought.

Draculva smiled, his pure white teeth shining in the dark.

"Do you agree to my terms? Once you enter an agreement with me Napoleon, it's for eternity" asked Draculva.

Napoleon got to his feet, a single hand in his tunic. The Emperor may have been short in statue but in that moment he seemed to be dominating the room.

"As long as I have your assurance that you truly know how to wake 'him' up" demanded Napoleon.

"You have it sir, he may be asleep but he dreams of his return" said Draculva.

Napoleon sighed and sat back into his chair. This decision would change his life forever.

"We have an agreement" said Napoleon finally relenting, undoing his collar.

Draculva grin turned into a snare and his grey eyes turned blood red. Without warning, he leapt onto the table, reaching over to the Napoleon and sinking his teeth into his soft fatty neck. The Vampire moved faster than Napoleon could react so it was too late to respond to Draculva's sharp teeth buried inside his neck. Draining his blood and allowing the Vampire's evil to enter the Emperor's blood stream.

**For all those who don't know, Dracula means 'Son of the Dragon' in Romanian or 'Son of the devil', depending which translation you take. So Draculva means in Romanian 'grandson of the Dragon/ Devil'. **

**Next chapter will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharpe's League Chapter 01**

**There are a couple of words you have to watch out for**

**Jack Pudding: _The name for an Officer in the lower ranks._**

**The Peer: _A nickname for Lord Wellington_**

**The Horseguards: _The Headquarter of the Army during the Napoleonic Wars._**

**BlueNeutrino: Here you are, just as promised, please enjoy.**

Chapter 01 Summons

July 1813

Major Richard Sharpe grimaced as the black, horses led carriage drove through the cobbled narrow streets of London. Sharpe was a hard man, he was six feet tall, with angular, tanned face, long black hair and blue eyes. His most obvious physical characteristic is a deep scar on his right cheek, which pulls his right eye in such a way as to give his face a mocking expression. 'Why the devil was here and not on the border of France killing Frenchmen with the South Essex' thought Sharpe despairingly. It was only a fortnight ago that a special dispatch came with orders summoning Sharpe and his Sergeant, Patrick Harper back to London. The order came from such high authority that General Wellington was forced to send Sharpe and Harper on latest ship back to England. The Sergeant in question was sitting opposite in carriage.

Harper was staring out the carriage like a boy at his first frost festival. The big Irish man had been surprised and shocked to find the carriage waiting him as well as Sharpe when they gotten off the boat.

"This is grand, now I can see why all those rich lily white bastards chose to ride by coach. It is a way to travel" said Harper in his most cheerful voice.

This irritated Sharpe to no end, not because the Sergeant was speaking to him in just a familiar fashion. Harper had long earned the right to be familiar with Sharpe.

No, Sharpe was irritated for the simple reason that Harper was happy and he was not.

"I hope you're this happy when we reach the end of this journey. The bloody Horseguards probably have a desk assignment lined up for me. Imagine me, spending the rest of the war filling out lists" growled Sharpe.

"Then why am I here, I'm no good with lists" asked Harper genuinely curious.

"To stop me from killing the bloody Jack pudding of an officer who gives me my new commission" said Sharpe sarcastically.

"That's silly, I have never been able to stop you killing officers before" said Harper, a great deal of humour in his eyes.

"Aye and now look at me. I am an officer and a gentleman" said Sharpe.

Sharpe's statement clashed with his uniform. Sharpe was wearing the dark green uniform of the 95th rifles which had the patches and scars of a hundred battles. Harper was wearing a similar patched green uniform but with three bright Sergeants strips of his right hand shoulder. They were both unarmed, having left their weapons back with the luggage at their ship apart from Sharpe sword. The sword lay across Sharpe's lap. It was a straight cavalry sword with its edge sharpened to mirror sheen. The sword was nothing short of a butcher's weapon, which was the way Major Sharpe liked it.

The coach turned left and went through an archway and out onto a cricket field sized courtyard. Beyond it was Montagu House, a three storey square stone mansion which housed the British Museum, the biggest collection of historical artefacts and oddities in England.

"What daft bugger dragged us all the way from Spain, just to visit a damn Museum" growled Sharpe.

"Maybe they want to put us on display sir. Major Sharpe and his Sergeant, the lads who captured a French eagle" joked Harper.

"I doubt they can find a glass cabinet big enough to fit you" said Sharpe.

Sharpe was right; the Irish Sergeant was a giant of a man.

The coach driver directed his horse's to mansions great big front doors and stopped the coach. A servant in a brown unassuming coat and white leggings came in and opened the door of the carriage. Sharpe and Harper lumbered out of there coach into the grey courtyard, which was just being touched by the rising morning sun. It was too early for any visitors, so the courtyard was deserted. The servant closed the door of the carriage and the coach sped off back through the archway. The servant bowed in respect to Sharpe and Harper and asked them to follow him. But instead of leading them through the main entrance, the servant led them through a side entrance. This immediately put Sharpe and Harper on edge, both ready for anything. Sharpe placed a ready hand on his straight cavalry sword, while Harper reached for his sword (a bayonet used for a Baker Rifle) strapped to the belt at his waist.

The servant led the pair of very dangerous men through a complete snarl of dusty passages to a metal spiral stair case. At the bottom of the stairs was a passage lit by short candles with a carpet of a rich red texture. The corridor led to a large room, lit by gas lamps with a long oak table at its centre. It was clear to Sharpe and Harper that this was a meeting place, but for whom was anyone's guess. It was then that Sharpe and Harper spotted a man sitting at the end of the long table, in one of the comfy chairs placed around it.

The man had a thin bird like face, with hair as black as gunpowder which was worn short. The man was clearly a civilian but one of wealth and status. His clothes all in black were all ordinary but were clearly made by a high class tailor. Sharpe also saw something familiar about the man, he had similarities to another man he'd met. The Servant bowed and left the room, leaving the riflemen alone with the civilian. The man at the end of the table got to his feet.

"Major Sharpe, Sergeant Harper you have come a long way. Please sit" said the civilian gesturing the soldiers to two chairs to his right.

Sharpe and Harper sat in the chairs, now more curious rather than weary.

"I am Sir Pumphrey, I believe you know my older brother" said Sir Pumphrey introducing himself.

"Yes Sir, we've met" replied Sharpe.

The memory of Lord Pumphrey, a fancy pants foreign office scoundrel, was a bitter one. The man had ordered the death of a woman that Sharpe had loved. Reading Sharpe expression, Sir Pumphrey nodded in grim acknowledgement.

"Yes, I thought as much. Most people who meet my older brother want to kill him. Or at the very least brutally maim him" admitted Pumphrey.

Sir Pumphrey candid reply surprised Sharpe; he had never met a English Aristocrat so honest.

"No I do not work for my brother, nor the foreign office. I work for the British governments Intelligence division" explained Sir Pumphrey.

"Meaning you're a spymaster" implied Sharpe.

Sir Pumphrey gave a small smile.

"No Sharpe, I meanly organize things for the government, such as your new commission, as leader of the League of the Extraordinary Gentlemen" explained the amused Sir Pumphrey.

"The League of what" said Sharpe surprised!

Harper too looked surprised but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut.

"The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is a group of English citizens and colonial agents who are each nothing short of extraordinary. In the past, His Majesties government has employed the League to protect England from threats of both a normal or paranormal nature. The last league was Gulliver's Fellowship which disbanded in 1793, when its leader Lemuel Gulliver died. Now His Majesties government wants you, Major Richard Sharpe to lead the next incarnation of the League" Sir Pumphrey explicated.

At this explanation Sharpe's usual stony frown disappeared with both his eye browns almost reaching his hair line, while Harper was wondering if he should leave the room.

"What's so extraordinary about me, that the government would want a gutter born Bastard to lead this league" said Sharpe rather cynically.

Sharpe hadn't been given his Army commission like the other Jack Pudding's, he had fought for it. Sharpe had earned his commission by taking advantage of impossible situations. The British Government had always treated him like a grunt, someone who could be easily disposed of at their convenience.

"What isn't extraordinary about you Major Sharpe? You began as Private with nothing but the kings shilling and now you have the King commission and after the Battle of Vitoria you are now a very wealthy man" proclaimed Sir Pumphrey.

Both Sharpe and Harper blanched at the mention of the wealthy at Vitoria. The mass wealth they had looted from Vitoria wasn't exactly legal.

"You have a myriad of other achievements under your belt, just as procuring a French Eagle at Talavera, leading a forlorn hope into the breach at Badajoz. To be frank Sharpe, your accomplishments are extraordinary" finished Sir Pumphrey.

"But I have a regiment to run, and Wellington is about to go into France, I'm needed in Spain" complained Sharpe.

"The Peer has dozens of capable men; the government need you to lead the league. England needs you" said Sir Pumphrey putting enough emphasis on the 'need' which pulled Sharpe up short.

"Sir, what do I have to do with this league? I am not what could be termed a gentleman" asked Harper?

Sir Pumphrey chuckled.

"Being a gentleman isn't a prerequisite to join the league otherwise we wouldn't have let Fanny Hill join in 1750. Sergeant, your record as a soldier is almost as Extraordinary as Sharpe's and it was obvious to me that you and the Major work as a very effective team which ultimately makes you a very valuable member for the league" explained Sir Pumphrey.

Harper nodded in acknowledgement, understanding in his eyes, while Sharpe, being angry at being assigned to this league when he could be proving himself in France had more questions for Sir Pumphrey.

"Why do you want me to lead this league when there are other people who could lead it better? That golden boy Hornblower for example" asked Sharpe?

"Commodore Hornblower is currently bed ridden with Typhus and you do yourself a great disservice Major Sharpe. You are one of the most brilliant soldiers in his Majesties Army, a bit wayward but brilliant never the less. Will you help England in its time of need, will you take command of the league" asked Sir Pumphrey intently?

Sharpe could have gone back to the army in Spain but this League of Extraordinary Gentlemen as incredible as it sounded, intrigued him. As did the proposed dangerous mission that Sir Pumphrey was hinting at.

"Yes sir, I accept" responded Sharpe.

Sir Pumphrey's face remained imperceptive but his eyes glittered in triumph.

"What about you Sergeant Harper, would you care to join the league" asked Sir Pumphrey?

Harper had already decided when Major Sharpe had given his decision, he would join the league. The Sergeant had decided long ago that he would stick with Sharpe until the war ended

"God himself wouldn't stop me, sir" replied Harper.

"Good, now we just have the rest of the members of our new league to arrive before I can brief you on your mission. Speak of the devil" said Sir Pumphrey as another individual walked into the room.

Both Sharpe and Harper heads both turned to the entrance to see a man bound into the room. He was over six foot tall and very lean which was reflected in all his features. He had a hawk like nose while his chin was square and very prominent on his face. But both soldiers were drawn to his grey eyes which literally shimmered with intelligence. He wore a light brown frock coat which looked like it belonged to a well-born landowner.

"Sharpe, Harper I would like to introduce you to Professor Tobias Holmes Esquire, the greatest mind in England. Holmes this is Major Sharpe and his trusty Sergeant, Patrick Harper" introduced Sir Pumphrey.

Holmes walked over to shake both Sharpe and Harper warmly by the hand. Sharpe could tell immediately, that for a country squire Holmes was energetic and didn't care about mixing with those seen as below him.

"Ah Sharpe, I read about Talavera in the Times. I'm glad we have someone of your experience leading this mission" complimented Holmes.

"Thank you sir" said Sharpe automatically without thinking.

"Please don't call me sir; you're the one leading this expedition. I just provide a bit of brains to this league. Call me Holmes or Professor" implored Holmes.

"Holmes is a true renaissance man and will be a great asset to the league. As will this man who is sneaking in" said Sir Pumphrey.

Sharpe turned his head to see another man slinking into the room. He was a short man, lightly built with a goatee and a long ponytail which stretched to his shoulders. He wore a well-used travelling cloak and walked with no more noise than a cat. Sharpe immediately recognised the man for what he was, a thief or scoundrel of some type.

"Well, well if it isn't my adorable team mates. A couple of silly soldiers and a mad prof" drawled the man in an American accent.

"Not to mention the American fool who is standing in front of me" retorted Sharpe.

"Sharpe this is Carwin the Biloquist" introduced Sir Pumphrey.

"What's a Biloquist when it's at home" asked Sharpe.

"A man who can speak in two distinctive voices, it is a skill mostly used by puppet master and the like" explained Holmes.

"How is a parlour trick extraordinary" questioned Sharpe, not much liking this American?

Carwin smiled and then made Sharpe understand why he was extraordinary.

Carwin spoke, but no words seem to emanate from his mouth, instead Sharpe heard a voice behind him which sounded like his own voice.

"I am extraordinary" said the voice.

Sharpe turned around in his seat but no one was behind him, it would seem that Carwin had thrown his voice behind Sharpe while imitating the Sharpe's own voice. It was impressive to say the least.

"I can also do multiple voices at once and I am also a dab hand with a knife" boasted Carwin sitting next to Holmes with a smile.

"I thought all the Yanks were on the Frogs side" commented Harper.

"Carwin left America a couple of months ago to avoid the consequences of his past misdeeds. His Majesties government managed to acquire his services for a plot of farming land and a pardon for his past crimes" said Sir Pumphrey.

"All to be given to me on the completion of this mission, if we all survive of course" commented Carwin cynically.

Before anyone could inquiry what Carwin's past crimes were, another figure entered the room. This person was unlike anyone or anything Sharpe had seen before. The creature was eight foot tall and hideously ugly with a square skull and green skin that was held together by medical stitches. The creature was wearing a long raggedy brown coat, patched black pants and boots with square toes. Sharpe and Harper immediately got to their feet, Sharpe drawing his sword. Harper looked up at the creature in wonder. Harper was considered a big man in the Army but compared to this creature he was a glorified midget. Sharpe was about to strike out with his sword when Sir Pumphrey yelled.

"STOP"!

**Notes**

**I just want to name for the reader some of the literature reference placed in this chapter.**

"**Lemuel Gulliver" is a reference to Jonathan Swift's book Gulliver's Travels where Lemuel Gulliver is the main character.**

**The reference to Gulliver's fellowship and the League of 1750 to 1793 was taken from the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Black Dossier**

"**Fanny Hill" is a reference to John Cleveland's book (a book I have never read and will not recommend) Fanny Hill, which was added for Harper's sake.**

"**Hornblower" and "Commodore Hornblower" is a reference to C.S Forester's Horatio Hornblower series. The reference to Hornblower being bed ridden with Typhus is true and the reason he is not part of the League.**

**Professor Tobias Holmes is meant to be Sherlock Holmes grandfather. Although there is no direct reference to Sherlock Holmes being the son of country squire in the Canon it is only implied that he had rich parents. **

**Carwin the Biloquist is from the 1803 novel; Memoirs of Carwin the Biloquist and the 1793 novel; Wieland: or, The Transformation: An American Tale, written by Charles Brockden Brown.**

**The Creature described at the end is Frankenstein's Monster from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. The circumstances of him being there will be described later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sharpe's League Chapter 02**

**BlueNeutrino: I wouldn't count Hornblower out just yet, I do have some plans for him in a later chapter.**

**A word you should watch out for**

**Boney or Boney the ogre: This is England's nickname for Napoleon Bonaparte**

Chapter 02 Shakespearce

Sharpe stayed his sword ten centimetres short of the creature's throat. The monster didn't react to the straight heavy cavalry sword even though it was at its throat, it just stared daggers down at Sharpe. Everyone in the room was on their feet including Sir Pumphrey who calmly walked over to the pair.

"Sharpe, may I introduce you to your fellow league member Adam, Adam this is Major Richard Sharpe" said Sir Pumphrey.

Sharpe lowered his sword but he still looked at Adam weary.

"What are you" asked Holmes his scientific interest peaked?

For the first time since Sharpe had met him, Adam spoke. His voice had a Germany accent but it was so cultured that Sharpe could hardly believe it came from the monster.

"An experiment, man's first attempt to play God, Doctor Frankenstein found the secrets of life, an using that knowledge created me. He cursed me to walk the Earth without hope of love of another being. To be loneliest thing on this Earth"

Adam speech had a tone of clear bitterness and pure malice.

"Then why join the league if you hate us all? I see it in your eyes Adam, you'd like nothing better than to kill me" questioned Sharpe, his sword still unsheathed.

"Yes Major Sharpe I do want to kill you. If we had met in a dark alley, I would take great enjoyment in ripping your limps off. But Sir Pumphrey has knowledge about the whereabouts of my creator. Knowledge I need to find solace in my solitude" commented Adam.

"You'd try you mean. You're used to scaring peasants but you've never fought me" said Sharpe.

"Nor me, and I can be downright mean when I'm crossed" said Harper, looking dangerous.

Adam stared down at the two Riflemen and gave a sadistic smile.

"Ha Ha, big words from such little men, I could grind you into fine powder with my bare hands if I wish. Watch this" smirked Adam.

One of his long muscle bound green hands reached out and grabbed one of the gaslight lamps. What seemed like something of little effort for the giant green monster, Adam tugged the lamp off the wall. Gas streamed out of the round hole that vacuum without the lamp created. Adam then crushed the lamp in his dinner plate sized hands. He crushed and melded the lamp into a ball of condensed metal and glass which he then used to pluck the streaming gas. Sir Pumphrey sighed at the breaking of government property.

"Now that Adam has shown his credentials, let us all sit down" said the very exasperated Sir Pumphrey.

Everyone did as they were told, including Adam who moved a chair out of the way and sat crossed legged on the floor. Adam was big enough that he sat eye level with the rest of the room. Pumphrey then introduced everyone else in the room to Adam, which the giant barely acknowledged

After the group at sat down, another person entered the room. This individual was a woman, but not a woman that Sharpe had ever encountered. She wore simple clothes but was far from simple. Her features were far from ugly but contained an otherworldly beauty. Her hair was long streaming red like the sunset; her features were unnaturally straight and perfect. So much so that Sharpe found it hard to believe that her face wasn't handcrafted. Her eyes which swept the room were of the purest green and sparkled like diamonds.

"Gentlemen may I introduce the last member of our little meeting, Elfrinda the Woodwoman, an expert in the magic of nature" introduced Sir Pumphrey.

Pumphrey then introduced everyone else in the room to this strange woman.

Elfrinda slinked over to the meeting table, like a cat in a nest of trapped birds. All the people seated at the table got to their feet in respect to the woman presence. Apart from Adam, who remained on the floor but stared at Elfrinda in interest.

Elfrinda made a beeline for Sharpe, holding out her hand for Sharpe to take. Every one of Sharpe's instincts told him not to take the hand and Sharpe who trusted his instincts held back.

"What's the matter Mister Sharpe, I don't bite" said Elfrinda.

A flash of recognition appeared on Professor Holmes's face before it darkened.

"I beg to differ madam" stated Holmes staring warningly at Sharpe.

Seeing an opening Carwin offered his hand to Elfrinda over the table.

"You can take my hand anytime" drawled Carwin in his Yankee accent.

Holmes rolled his eyes in exasperation and pushed down Carwin's offered hand.

"If the reports in Europe about Miss Elfrinda have any truth in them, then shaking hands with her could be deadly" exclaimed Holmes.

"What reports" asked Sharpe turning on Sir Pumphrey?

"Men have the tendency of going mad around me. I have that kind of effect on men" purred Elfrinda seductively.

"It's more than that; you are part human, part faerie. Normal human beings just can't handle the being that close of the realm of faerie, of which you are a conduit of. Long term exposure will burn out a normal human mind, as a result they go mad" explained Holmes.

"Are we in danger" asked Carwin, who was now treating Elfrinda like a pariah?

"Long time exposure Mr. Carwin, effects of the madness will start manifesting over a year of exposure. But this lovely lady is well worth any danger, Miss Elfrinda is the most powerful magic user currently existence" explained Sir Pumphrey.

"My magic makes it impossible for me to live anywhere for too long. So I am forced to live in the woods, hence my charming title the Woodwoman. Men are rather simply when it comes to names" explained Elfrinda dryly

"My Ma used to tell me stories as a wee lad about faeries and the like living in Ireland without any ill effects on us. Then how come Elfrinda's magic can cause madness" asked Harper?

Carwin snorted but Holmes took the question very seriously.

"Not much is known about the realm of faerie, King Jacob the First saw to that. He purged all remnant of the Faerie from England. It resulted in King Oberon removing himself and his brethren from this plane of existence and the general public thinking faerie never existed. After reading all the information on the Faerie recently released to me by the government, I'd have to theorize that when the faerie left this realm, are immunity to their influence, which had been built up over the centuries disappeared after a few generations" explained Holmes.

Sharpe had a million questions but he only saw one worth asking.

"If you didn't want to kill, then why do you want my hand" Sharpe asked Elfrinda?

"Touch would tell me everything I could want to know about you. Especially what kind of leader you will be" explained Elfrinda.

Sharpe didn't want his mind pawed through by this woman so kept himself well away from Elfrinda.

"All you NEED to know Miss is that I'm a soldier and a bloody good one. I've led men through hell and out the other end and if you follow my orders you might just survive" snarled Sharpe.

Sharpe turned to Harper, anger clear on his face.

"Sergeant Harper, what happens to people who disobey my orders" barked Sharpe, sounding like he was giving an order rather than asking a question.

Harpers back went straight and immediately answered back.

"You murder the bugger's sir; murder them with your bare hands sir" Harper answered, all crisp and formal.

"Exactly Sergeant, and I never fail" replied Sharpe, his voiced softened.

The reaction to Sharpe's speech was quite varied.

Professor Holmes looked nothing short of enthusiastic at the prospect of going to hell and back. Carwin looked very much disgruntled at the chances of him dying and a bit scared. Adam stared at Sharpe with something more than hate, something close to fascination. Like a human observing an ant through a magnifying glass.

While Elfrinda was somewhat surly at being told off, but never the less interested in the Rifleman with the attractive scar. Sir Pumphrey was bored and drew the rest back to their mission.

"If we're finished with semantics, now that everyone is here we can begin the brief" ordered Sir Pumphrey.

Everyone sat back at the oak table, settling down to listen to Sir Pumphrey.

"As most of you know the war with Napoleon is on the verge of success. Lord Wellington assures the Parliament that an invasion of France will happen before the year is out and a multi-Nation army lead by Austria is having victory against the French in Germany. Napoleon is a hairbreadth from the complete and utter destruction and the Boney knows it. In his desperation we believe Napoleon has turned to an extremely bad hat. According to our intelligence Napoleon has made a pact with Draculva" explained Pumphrey.

"Drac-who? Whose he" asked Carwin?

"He is the son of a Count Dracula of Transylvania" retorted Pumphrey.

Holmes eyebrows arched in fascination.

"Do you not mean great great great great grandson? Dracula or Vlad the Impaler died over 337 years ago" asked Holmes curiously?

"A common misconception Professor, Dracula still 'exists' be it with the help of supernatural means" stated Pumphrey.

"So who is this Dracula" demanded Sharpe?

"One of the most cruel and ruthless warlords to ever live, even hell itself couldn't hold him. Dracula returned from his grave as a blood drinking Nosferatu or vampire" explained Pumphrey.

Harpers eyes widened in surprise.

"A Dearg-Dul" gasped Harper making the sign of the cross.

Sharpe looked over to his Sergeant in surprise.

"Dearg-Dul is an old legend from back home. My old granddaddy told me the tales of people who'd rise from their graves at night to feast on the living" explained Harper.

Sharpe frowned, not sure what to believe.

"Vampires have been around for centuries, since before Atlantis sunk beneath the waves" commented Elfrinda.

Adam stirred from his restful silence.

"What has stopped this Dracula from crushing the rest of the world if he has such power? What's stopping you from crushing him" asked Adam genuinely curious?

"Dracula and the rest of the countries of the world have an unspoken agreement. We don't interfere with him and he stays in his castle in the Carpathian Mountains of Transylvania" said Sir Pumphrey.

"But this son of his, has different plans" stated Sharpe.

"Yes, Draculva seems to be more of a wild child. He has travelled all over Europe leaving a trail of dead bodies and Vampires. We even believe that Draculva turned into Napoleon into a Vampire to cement their alliance although that is just conjecture on our part" explained Pumphrey.

"So you want us to do? Go on a suicide mission to Paris to kill Napoleon and his new undead ally. Is it just me or does this sound like too much of a tall order. I'm all for the killing for some farming land and sack full of cash but dying isn't a profitable endeavour for me" grumbled a very disgruntled Carwin.

Sir Pumphrey snorted in derision.

"Never fear, sending my agents on pointless suicidal mission is not part of my plan nor is it your mission. Napoleon plans to send an expedition with Draculva at its head to retrieve precise documents from an island in the middle of the Tyrrhenian Sea" replied Pumphrey.

"But there are no island in the Tyrrhenian sea, none that I am aware of and I am aware of everything" boasted Holmes.

"None officially Professor Holmes, but those who are of the Faerie know of a island. You would call it Prospero Isle" said Elfrinda.

"You mean Prospero's Isle as described by your playwright William Shakespeare" asked Adam?

Everybody turned to Adam in surprise.

"You're read Shakespeare" asked Carwin?

Adams cold eyes filled with burning hate turned on the black cloaked Yank.

"Just because I am a monster does not make me mindless. I have read every piece of text I could get my hands on, including the complete works of your William Shakespeare" explained Adam with a edge of cold anger.

Seeking to defuse any fight Sharpe stepped in.

"What is Prospero's Isle? I've seen a few of Shakespeare's plays but I have heard of this Isle. I thought those plays were all were just the mad dreams of some coffee house fop" asked Sharpe?

"Not many people know that all of Shakespeare's plays were all biographical. Shakespeare's play 'the Tempest' lists Prospero's Isle was the home of the exiled sorcerer Prospero for a number of years. Are spy in the Napoleon camp Roger Brooks has reported that this expedition attempts to procure a certain document that was placed on the Isle by Prospero during his stay there. This document is supposed to give Boney the power to win his war. So naturally His Majesties government want to get this document for England. So your mission is to get to Prospero's Isle before the French expedition and take this document on behalf of England. Or alternatively steal this document from the French if they get there Froggy hands on it, by any means you see fit" ordered Pumphrey.

"Scuse me sir but I can't say that me or Harper have ever come across these vampires before and I would be willing to bet neither has this lot. So how do we take on these undead buggers? We need someone who has fought them and survived" demanded Sharpe.

Pumphrey gave a knowing smile.

"Curious you should say that Sharpe because we did have a couple of vampire experts who were supposed to be here today. Except they were forced to stay at Pemberley there home in Derbyshire, due to the unexpected arrival of a Lord Ruthven of Freeland; A man who has connections to Draculva and has been accused of the rape and murder of several woman. It is shame you can't meet them Sharpe, Mr and Mrs Darcy are a very charming couple" explained Pumphrey.

"When were the Darcy's meant to be back" asked Holmes, recognition in his eyes.

"Have not heard from them for two days, they were meant to send word about their conclusions on Ruthven yesterday but no word has arrived" replied Pumphrey grimly

**Notes**

**The giant green monster is Frankenstein's Monster and a cheeky reference to the Incredible Hulk.**

**Adam is the name that Mary Shelley (the author of _Frankenstein_) called the monster. It is an ironic metaphor for Doctor Frankenstein being God and the monster being the first male of his race, therefore is called Adam.**

'**The scaring of peasants' is a reference to _Frankenstein_ where all the peasants (apart from one) that Adam meets on his journey, are all frightened of him.**

**Elfrinda the Woodwoman is a character used by the Romantic German Writer Ludwig Tieck (1773- 1853) in several of his novel. In particularly the novel _Der Runenberg_ (1804). **

**The references to Elfrinda driving men mad are chronicled in the book _Der Runenberg_ (1804). **

**The events of the faerie leaving the mortal realm are chronicled in _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Black Dossier._**

**King Jacob the First is a joke written in League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Black Dossier by Alan Moore. King Jacob is a reference to the _King Jacob Bible_, the first bible ever written in English.**

**King Oberon is the fairy king from William Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream._**

**Count Dracula for Transylvania is of course the same person for Bram Stoker's _Dracula._**

**Vlad the Impaler is the person who the character Count Dracula is based on. Vlad died in 1476 CE**

**Nosferatu is a reference to the first Dracula film adaption ever made '_Nosferatu the Vampire' _which was filmed in 1922.**

**Dearg-Dul is a reference to vampires of ancient Irish myth.**

**Carpathian Mountains in Transylvanian are referenced in Bram Stoker's _Dracula _as the location for Dracula's Castle.**

**Prospero is the protagonist for William Shakespeare's _The Tempest _and Prospero's Isle is the island where he was exiled for a number of years. The fictional location for Prospero Isle is located by general consensus between Naples and Tunis, which is the Tyrrhenian Sea. Prospero also plays a big part in the Leagues history which will be explained later.**

**Pemberley House is referenced as the ancestral home of the Darcy's in Jane Austen's book _Pride and Prejudice._**

**Mr and Mrs Darcy is a reference to Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elisabeth Bennet, main characters from _Pride and Prejudice. _The Darcy's will definitely be in the League. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sharpe's League Chapter 03**

**BlueNeutrino: Not the same Elisabeth and Darcy from Pride and Prejudice and Zombies but a couple with similar attributes who underwent the events of Jane Austen's original story. **

Chapter 03 Fire with Fire

It was night time in France and the cold mist of death descended on Napoleon's Imperial court. Everybody in the Palace had noticed the change in there Emperor. They noticed he had new cruel pale features on his face and the fact that there Emperor slept through the day. Everyone down to the common servants had noticed the change in there Emperor coincided with the arrival of Draculva, Napoleon's new best friend. The mysterious stranger seemed to be the epicentre of the new dark mood which had taken the palace. Draculva was present at every meeting that Napoleon was in; including the secret meetings the Emperor had with his the chief of secret police Fouché. Napoleon currently sat in one of the Palaces many state rooms with Fouché waiting for the arrival of Draculva so that they could begin the meeting. There was one other person in the room, standing back straight with Fouché near the fireplace while there Emperor sat in a comfy armchair. The man was bald with expensive pair of spectacles sat on his pug nose. His eyes were extremely grey and intelligent but showed a great impatience. The man was known and hated by many as Pierre Ducos.

Fouché frustrated about being kept waiting by someone who wasn't the Emperor, let known his displeasure.

"Your Highness, the presence of the Carpatenican is unnecessary. Let us begin our meeting" said Fouché.

Napoleon gave his chief of the secret police a dirty look.

"Prince Draculva is a man of great wisdom and experience. His counsel will greatly benefit France in her endeavours" ordered Napoleon, his once blue eyes flashed blood red in anger.

"As you say Majesty" retorted a very disgruntled Fouché.

"Yes I do. Need I remind who is Emperor, Fouché" snarled Napoleon.

There was the small creak as the light green double door opened to admit Draculva into the Emperor's state room. The doors shut behind him and Draculva strolled forward, making no more noise than a ghost and stood on the Emperor's right hand side. This was the first time Ducos had seen Draculva face to face and had to say that the Carpatenican terrified him. On the surface the man was just another pale face in a cloak but his eyes told a different story.

They were twin pieces of coal that each burned with a fierce intensity and when the twin orbs were turned on him, they seemed to pierce his very soul. Ducos was left with no doubt that he was staring into the face of evil, a predator among men.

Fouché seemed to show no fear at the evil in front of him, either in a show of strength or stupidity. The chief of Napoleons secret police gave the pale face Transylvanian a dirty look. Draculva replied with a smile that showed off his sharp fangs.

"Your Majesty recent intelligent dispatches from our agents in England, have brought to light a threat to France" started Fouché.

Napoleon snorted in derision.

"Really Fouché, the Empire is being attacked on all sides, of course there are threats to France" complained Napoleon.

Patently Fouché continued.

"More precisely a threat to France's expedition to Prospero's Isle, the English are planning to launch a counter expedition with the intent purpose of thwarting France" explained Fouché.

Draculva chuckled, a cold sound which chilled Fouché and Ducos to the bone.

"I shall be with the French expedition, the English will stand little to no chance against me" boasted Draculva.

"The British have taken precautions against your involvement. They have reformed the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" retorted Fouché.

"Ha, they place there hope in a band of sideshow freaks and drunken beggars to do their dirty work" scoffed Napoleon.

Every man in the room knew of the League and there reputation in England.

"We laugh at the British and at the League at our own peril, my Emperor. They have placed a creditable leader in charge of the new League. A British Officer, Major Richard Sharpe" said Ducos, speaking up for the first time.

Napoleon frowned in thought.

"Sharpe, haven't have heard that name before. It sounds familiar" commented Napoleon.

"I have sent you reports about this man. He has been a constant thorn in my side, ruining my best laid plans" mourned Duco.

"He must be remarkable man" said Draculva sarcastically.

"Hah remarkable, the man's an animal in an officers uniform. The only reason he foiled my plans is just dumb luck" complained Duco.

Napoleon snapped his fingers, recognition and realization in his eyes.

"No animal could have taken one of my Imperial Eagles or killed a Colonel of my Imperial Guard, only a soldier. Your intelligence reports weren't all I have heard of this Sharpe. I have heard many stories about this man from my Generals. Major Richard Sharpe of the South Essex has often been described as a brilliant soldier, brilliant but wayward" said Napoleon, with some admiration.

Napoleon as a rule, always had admiration for soldiers, especially the lucky ones.

Fouché began again

"I think we can all agree that Sharpe has a habit of ruining French plans. You might not be enough Draculva to stop Sharpe and his freaks. Maybe this time we should gather a group of our own freaks. I purpose we bring together the Les Hommes Mysterieux"

XXXX

Professor Holmes pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time on the beautiful carved clock face.

"Not long now Major Sharpe. We shall be at the Darcy estate, Pemberley in ten minutes" stated Holmes.

The Professor closed the lid of his pocket watch and stared at Sharpe across the rattling carriage. After their meeting at Montagu House, Pumphrey had insisted the League go to Pemberley to seek the Darcy's assistance. These Darcy's were supposedly England's greatest authority on the all things arcane and undead, making them invaluable. Sharpe didn't like the idea of begging the assistance of some wealthily landowner. Neither did he like that Holmes delaying the trip from London to Pemberley so he could pick up some equipment from his laboratory. Admittedly the reprieve had allowed Harper to hire a carriage to get his Spanish Wife Isabella and child to his cousin house. Harper sensing his officer's unease spoke up.

"What's the matter sir" asked Harper?

"I don't like it Pat. We are walking into a trap and we're doing it in the dark. The devil himself could be waiting at Pemberley and we wouldn't know until we have tripped over him" complained Sharpe.

The Professor shook his head.

"Major, we know very little information to conjecture about the future. Yes the Devil may be waiting for us, but equally an angel could be waiting. Jumping to conclusions or relying too much on instinct will lead us astray. Only reason will deliver us from evil and the facts are in my favour. The Darcy's are both experts in the said field and Lord Ruthven is just one man, even if he may have supernatural ability. Even if events turn out as dire as you describe, the odds are in our favour. We have Adam, the Woodwoman and Carwin in the carriage behind us and my equipment from London. We shall see we win the day" argued Holmes.

Sharpe scowled at Holmes.

Bugger your reason. I know that something is waiting for us at Pemberley. An I not looking forward to fighting it" growled Sharpe.

Holmes opened his mouth to retort but his words caught in his throat. A blood curdling scream had interrupted the Professor. The scream of the carriage driver alerted the carriages occupants to the danger they faced. The drivers scream was followed by the screams of the horses. Their deaths caused the carriage to slow and then stop. Sharpe and Harper didn't linger in the carriage; they opened the carriage door and bounded out with Professor Holmes on their heels. The scene outside was something out of nightmares. The horses still in there leather harnesses, were on the ground dead, their throats slit. The carriage driver had suffered an even worse fate. He was sitting on the carriage seat with the horse reins still in his hands and eyes filled with absolute terror. He was dead, his heart, lungs and even his stomach of his body had been removed from his body. They had been thrown to the ground leaving them scattered around the place like garbage one might find in the gutter. In front of Sharpe, Holmes and Harper stood a pale skin woman with hair as black as the night before the dawn. She wore a thin wool dress that showed off her curvy youthfully figure. This woman of the night had sharp nails on her hands that could rip a man's throat out. These talons were dripping with blood that was not hers, although the men's focus was not drawn to this, but to her red hypnotic eyes. They seemed to draw the will to move from their bodies and leaving weak. Vulnerable for this predator of the night to feast upon there flesh without fear of a fight. The woman gave a large hungry grin and started to stalk towards her prey, talons outstretched.

**References**

Fouché was Napoleon's actually chief of his secret police and intelligence gathering expert.

Pierre Ducos is one of Sharpe's archenemies in Bernard Cornwell's Sharpe Series.

The Carpatenican is a reference to Castle Dracula in the Carpathian Mountains.

The reference to the eyes that burned like coal is a direct reference to Bram Stokers Dracula.

In Alan Moore's series League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, the League is often considered a bit of a joke by foreign governments. Even though they have a tendency to save the world.

Pierre Ducos thinks of Sharpe as an animal after an incident written in Sharpe's Honour. Where Sharpe takes out a room full of men with a metal telescope shard and Ducos only just escapes.

Imperial Eagle is a reference to Sharpe's Eagle.

Killing a Colonel of the Imperial Guard (Colonel Philippe Leroux) is a reference to the events of Sharpe's Sword.

Les Hommes Mysterieux is a reference to the French version of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Translated, Les Hommes Mysterieux means The Mysterious Men.

More Vampire references taken from Dracula.


End file.
